User talk:Oo7nightfire
Archives: 1 • 2 Changes and Apology Hello nightfire, it's Agent Maroon here and I just have a few suggestions and an apology. #While I agree with adding Felix and Locus on the list of main characters on the main page, I think it needs to be changed a little more; specifically, I believe that Vic should be removed for the Chairman. Reason is because while Vic is a supporting antagonist for the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the Chairman proves to be a more major character, being a supporting character in the Recollections, a minor character in Season 10, and a main antagonist in the fourth saga. Along with this, Vic has only appeared in 15 episodes if you also include his Epsilon-double while the Chairman appears in at least 20 episodes. #I was thinking about what themes to add to Felix and Locus and want to know what you think. I believe we should move Felix's trivia of his psyche to 'Themes' and title it under Psyche to be similar to Washington's and Simmons' page as well as adding Monologues as he has a tendency to give a big reveal speech such as in FAQ, Cloak and Dagger, and Fed vs. New. As for Locus, I was thinking of adding "Unfortunate." as a theme as he uses the word often to describe a situation (like in Long Live the King and his Season 12 journal entry), as well as add Ideology about his belief of a soldier, similar to York. #I want to apologies for the arguments about the Season 13 Speculation blogs, as I was the one that started it. You see, even though it was you who deleted Wes' speculation page, it was my suggestion of Wes and Ltmaroon to work together that cause the two to go at each others throats and instead of informing you sooner, I tried to settle it myself, which only made things worse. The truth is, I want to help Ltmaroon become a better editor by helping him with his blog, but I didn't want to go against Wes ideas on having a great blog instead of a mediocre one; he is my friend. So, I'm truly sorry for my actions and hope to help you more in future situations. Anyway, it's great to see you doing well and I truly meant what I said about "The Boys from Blood Gulch" video and I look forward to more Specter Morph and Sand Guardians. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Good to hear you support my ideas. I'm doing pretty good too; I'm about to obtain my degree in Pre-Engineering. Besides that, I did forget to ask you one last thing. Is there anyway you can obtain the 'Themes' section from the original Control page and move it to the Chairman's page? I just don't want to waste my time retyping it if there's an easier way. If you can, don't worry about updating it, as I'll do that myself. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Tallman Messages Tallman51 (talk) 02:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 but sarge is one of the highest ranking members of the BGC Tallman51 (talk) 02:44, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 how do you leave sources or redircet Tallman51 (talk) 15:41, October 4, 2014 (UTC)tallman51 thanks for showing me how to use sources I would like if I could get an answer please. Thanks.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 18:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) okay. But be sure to leave me a message if you ever. Thanks.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 22:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Was red vs blue season 1-10 was planned since season 1 was done? Faction Infobox Changes Hello nightfire, Maroon here again to ask about changing a few things in the faction infobox template. #I kinda think that the Weapons section of the article is repetitive as most of the faction's in the series are going to use multiple and different weapons. However, I do believe that each faction has their own Signature Equipment, something that greatly relates to the faction. For example: Project Freelancer's was known for A.I.'s, Armor Enhancements, and the Mother of Invention; Red Team use the warthog the most out of all factions; Charon Industries (both Insurrection and Space Pirates) are shown to have advance alien weaponry and the Staff of Charon; the New Republic is all shown using the DMR; and so on. So that could replace the Weapons section of the infobox. #I think we should also include a Leader(s) or Commander(s) section to show the leader of the group. I think it would be important to know who exactly are the highest ranking member of these groups and who leads them. For example: Vanessa Kimball for New Republic, Donald Doyle for Federal Army of Chorus, and Chairman for the UNSC, and so on. Just to note, if we do this, I think some should just be listed as various, as some have multiple leaders over time and should be instead put into trivia, like the Blood Gulch Crew. Putting them all in the infobox would be crowded and take too much space. Anyway that's all I have to say about that. I also am wondering about which 4 characters I should now include on my List of Main Characters section to have 32, so if you have some suggestions that would be great. I hope you have a spooktacular Halloween. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:18, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry about the poor edits I've been making as of late, not trying to be a problem here. Hey. its me Ltmaroon57. I have noticed that my blog is barely getting any comments. However Wes' blog seems to have grown very quickly. I just wanted to say, go ahead and delete my blog. There is absolutly no point in keeping it up if no one is coming back to it.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 15:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, whats the point in keeping it if no one is going to come back to it. Maybe Wes is better at making good blogs. It was fun while it lasted :(Ltmaroon57 (talk) 17:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, how do I become an admin? I can be a big help to the wiki by editing and I am good at attacking hackers. How do I become one?Ltmaroon57 (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. 14:44, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, its Ltmaroon57, I am here to talk to you about two things. 1) There is an anon on my blog that should really be taken care of. Just go and read the comments. 2) People on my blog are insulting me and complaining that my blog has lost so much of its community members. I want to satisfy the users on my blog. They want more people to comment. However, I can't do that since Wes is attracting all of the users. And, I was the first one to make a season 13 speculations blog, but then Wes started an arguement and you ( I am not against you, we are very good friends) gave in and decided to bring his blog back. I agreed with this decision at first, but then, I noticed no-one was commenting on my blog. I saw that Wes was attracting all of the users. At first I thought "Maybe people like Wes more than me." But then, I saw that one of the admins put Wes' blog on the front page instead of both of the blogs. I ask that you either delete his blog, or put mine on the front page with his because this is COMPLETELY unfaire. Ltmaroon57 (talk) 23:36, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I think a vandal you blocked changed his IP address. The IP adress 108.213.31.190 was blocked for removing content from pages. Around 5 hours ago as of writing this, a similar IP address 108.200.73.166 moved an open parentheses randomly(I have fixed it) on one of the pages the first IP address vandalized, Leonard L. Church. This gives me plenty of reason to suspect they are the same person. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 09:52, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I understand why you agree. Also, someone has been vandalizing the wiki, you should really fix that.Ltmaroon57 (talk) 21:12, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I am not going to argue or beg you to unblock me. I didn't think it would actually let me delete eveything. That should taken care of. I am going to do the mature thing and accept my punishment. 20:49, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I understand. I respect your decision to block, I completely deserved it even though it was an accident. Now I will see you guys Dec. 9th. Oh, and before I go, I have made Red vs. Blue wiki, It really needs some help so, will you like to be an admin on my wiki? 23:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC) On second thought. I just a great idea on how to improve my blog and get it on the front page!!!!!!! But, I need yo to unblock. Will? PLease? I promise I will stay out of trouble. Pease please plase please please please?!!!!!!! 23:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Wow, extending someones block from two weeks to a month just for asking to be unbanned because they have ideas on how to improve their blog, and using another account just to tell you that is a little to extreme don't ya think? 23:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) You know what, I'll find another wiki. Here is a list of things I hate about this wiki. 1) It is full of assholes. 2) It is VERY Poorly governed 3) Most of the admins (you) have know respect for me. 4) Its admins are just a bunch of power hungry bossy assholes who ban people for the dumbest things. 5) Everyone, even the admins continue to insult my blog and refuse to put it on the front page with Wes's. 6) The rules are so strict and stupid. And the list goes on and on and on. So, good day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ltmaroon57 picks up his gun and walks out the door and slams the door shut and the whole room shakes) I am not coming bck until you and the other admins find a way to improve this wiki. And since you have been so cruel to me since I joined this wiki, I am going to spread the word on why no-one should join this dump. 00:01, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, this is Ltmaroon57, I wrote you an apology letter. Ahem, Dear 0o7nightfire, I truely am sorry for what I said to you about this wiki. I didn't mean a single word I said. I don't know where that came from, I think this wiki is the best. I blew my top, I am well known for doing that, I haven't fully learned how to control my anger just yet. I really didn't know that I would actually be able to delet Everything on Wes's page. I really think that should be taken care of. I respect you and the other admins on this wiki, I truely am sorry. I really do have some great ideas for my blog, will you shorten the block to at least a few days? If not I understand. Sincerely, Your Friend ( I hope) Ltmaroon57 00:22, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, this is Ltmaroon57, I wrote you an apology letter. Did you read my letter above? Okay, that was VERY childish of me. I am sorry for going off on you. This is last time you will hear from me until I am unbanned, I promise. Now, I will do the mature AND smart thing and shut up and accept my punishment. I will see you in about a month or so. I hope we are still friends. 15:16, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Did you read my post? I like to wait for replies. I hope we are still friends. 13:58, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving and Recent Events Hello nightfire. This is Maroon and I have some things I would like to speak to you about. #Firstly, I would like to discuss your recent edits on Simmons' page. I understand that you are simply trying to shorten Simmons' article, as it's the longest character page in content (being +58 thousand bytes, with Washington's following at +57 thousand bytes), but I think your most recent edit has removed important facts of the characters' role in the plot - and more importantly - his own development. You see, after mentioning that Simmons and Jensen made the helmet camera, Simmons is only referred to in a group for the rest of his plot section; this makes it seem like Simmons isn't his own individual. For example: Simmons and Tucker arguing about doing the rescue mission on their own showed the group's opinion and dependence on each other, as Tucker, Grif, and Caboose waited for Simmons to agree rather than leave without him. Also, Simmons noting that the alarms of F.A.C. Outpost 37 stopped led to them discovering the Space Pirates attacking them and Grif noting Simmons has become more confident in himself as he's stopped kissing up to Sarge at Crash Site Bravo shows his character development. I agree with shortening his article, but some of the things you removed seem to important to leave out in my opinion. #I have noticed that Ltmaroon57 has been banned for removing content from and vandalizing Wes' page. I agree with you for the actions and punishment you gave him, but extending his "banishment" to 3 months for using another account to apologize and inform others of his absence seems a little harsh, don't you think? When he used another account, he didn't harm the wikia in anyway and even left his blog in your care, accepting his punishment. I'm not taking sides, but couldn't you have simply blocked his IP address from editing for a month. However, since you're one of my closest friends on this wikia and you're an admin, this will be the only time I bring it up and I know you'll handle the situation in the best possible way. #Lastly, I just want to say thanks for all the support you've given me and my work. I know I haven't been here long compared to other admins and editors, but I really love this wikia; you and Wes made me feel like I belong here and appreciated. I truly look forward to the future on this wikia. Anyway, just want to share my thoughts and wish you a happy Thanksgiving. Like usual, just going to spend the holiday with my family and watch some football. I look forward to more of your videos and like to know what you did for the holiday. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:57, November 27, 2014 (UTC) If you extend my ban for doing this, I understand and I will accept it. But all I want you to do is to copy what I post down below and put it on my blog.(This is the idea I have) Here it is, Ahem, RvB season 12 was the twelf season of Red vs. Blue and the second season of the unamed saga, witch should really have been named by now. Season 12 picks up where Season 11 left off,Tucker ,Grif , Simmons, and Caboose have been seperated from there friends Colonel Sarge ,Agent Washington ,Donut ,Lopez and . Grif, Simmons, and Caboose fail at trying to train thier squads. Meanwhile, Felix, Tucker, Polomo and a few soldiers conduct a raid on a FAC outpost. During the raid, Tucker manages to capture a little capsule like thing that has the location of their friends. After a long journey to a gas station, the Reds and Blues finally reunite and meet a nice, friendly, cycopath,Dr. Grey. After Wash tells Tucker Grif Simmons and Caboose their story of what happened, they are soon ambushed by The evil Mercs Felix and Locus. After Felix tells the Reds and Blues about their plan to kill everyone on the planet, then, Carolina appears and attacks Felix, Locus, and the Reds and Blues attack the Rest of the Mercs. And now, to conclude everything, The Armies of Chorus clash in the capitol city. The Reds and Blues lead an attack on Felix, Locus, and the rest of the mercs. The Reds and Blues reveal the evil plans to the armies of Chorus. Jeapordize the plans of Charon Industries. And the stunning revelation of John Elizebeth Andersmith's real name. Now, whats next for season 13? Speculate... NOW! Will you do it? Is that front page worthy? 16:29, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'll fix that. 19:05, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, could you remove my original writing on my blog? And could you fix a few of those spelling mistakes and grammar errors? Also, was my ban extended to one month, ir three months? I can't remember. Thanks.-Ltmaroon57 19:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for clearing tht up, I wasn't sure. Also, is there a way you can just let me edit only my blog? If so, can you do that? Thanks. 21:16, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just wondering. 22:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Why did you do that? Are there any main antagonists in the series? Yes I agreed and I also say that project freelancer and Charon industries are the main antagonists of the series aswell. Ideas. Is ok that I put Project Freelancer and Charon Industries as ones of the two main antagonists of the series? Ok thank. I don't see what could be next in the series after the fourth saga is over don't you? Maybe there make a spinoff of red vs blue. Why don't we put role in plot in Project Freelancer like we did in Charon Industries? Would you say that project freelancer and Charon industries are arch enemies of the reds and blues? Hello, this is Ltmaroon57, I was wondering if you could add the RvB season 12 blue-ray trailer to my blog. Will you? Thanks. Here is the link. http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?sid=rvb&v=more Sorry, was just wondering. New stuff. How do I add a new content on a page? Red vs blue novel. I would say that the red vs blue novel will have everything in the series and tell all of the characters origins. Things I don't know. Did Vic came from Project Freelancer? So no one knows where vic came from? Why is Dr. Leonard Church is the formerly Director of Project Freelancer? Why not put vic into the project freelancer paga. Things you forgot to put in. Tomorrow you can put Vic into the project freelancer page since he work for project freelancer. So V.i.c. did came from project freelancer. Thank you. RE: Check your email. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jman]][[User:Jman98|98'']] 19:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi, this is Ltmaroon57 I know that the enitre RT community and RvB fanbase is mourning the loss of Monty Oum. But, there has been news about RvB season 13 that Wes has on his blog. In order for my blog to survive until the end of chorus trilogy, it must be updated. I am not asking you to update it. I have been inactive for over a month now minding my own buissiness waiting for my ban to be lifted. I fear that if my blog isn't updated by me soon, it won't survive. Please, I have been nice, kind, minding my own buissiness, trying my best to obey the rules (Besides making different accounts) for almost two months. Please, I ask, will you? Sorry if I sound competetitive, I get that from my dad. -- 23:35, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Just noting but there are some stuff on the Candidate for Deletion category. Most recently Agent new jersey. The other 2 are unused redirects. Kind regards, 00:14, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Ltmaroon57, That's okay. I think my blog can survive another week or two. However, can you do me a favor and add the new wall paper images for season 13 to my blog? Also, just to let you know, mine and Sergeantchurch's new machinima is going great. We are almost finished.-- 16:19, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Ltmaroon57 here, Thanks, but I should have been more specific and said that I wanted them on the front page of the blog like Wes's, not in the slide show. Can you change it please?-- 22:19, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Ltmaroon57, Thanks! Thank you for helping me keep my blog up. you are a good friend.-- 15:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it feels good to be back. I was wondering, I edited my blog and it actually starting to get some comments back. I was wondering, is it worthy of the front page? Ltmaroon57 (talk) 23:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The reason for the formatt error is because I have been trying to put the RvB season 13 teaser pic at the top in the center, but that didn't work for some reason. Can you please point out the grammar errors please so I may fix them? Well, I re formatted it, and fixed some spelling errors such as "twelf" to (12th) Ltmaroon57 (talk) 18:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC)